Nothing That You Are
by newyorklghts
Summary: Her gaze met his piercing blue one hesisitantly. "You can leave anytime you want Sky, but don't lie to me. Don't lie to yourself," he said angrily. She knew she had to choose between them, but who could she trust with her heart? Tyler or Reid?
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Ok so I decided to complete the Tyler and Sky story first!! Once I finish this one my co-author and I will start on the Pogue and Baja one. We are calling this one Nothing that you are, it is based on a Mandy Moore song. Check out the lyrics for more information. There have been several changes made from the version posted in 3 Stories for Readers. Trust me though the changes made the story better. Thanks my to awesome co-author jennyabc!! She is a total lifesaver and really helped me with the changes and getting the story going!!**

Skylar sat patiently waiting for him to show up. It wasn't the first time he had been late. It also wasn't the first time that he might be blowing her off. That was the problem with dating Spencer's resident playboy. You never knew where you stood with him.

Skylar shifted in her seat and glanced at the door. She checked her watch for the time and sighed loudly. Ten more minutes and she was leaving. She was also going to dump his ass if he didn't show up.

"Can I get you anything else," the waitress asked patiently.

"No, just the check," Skylar replied glancing at the door again.

The waitress nodded and headed off to get the check. Skylar's phone vibrated loudly against the table. She scooped it up and flipped it open. She shook her head as she read the text.

_Sry babe. I 4got, make it up 2 u 2night?_

Skylar resisted the urge to throw her phone and sighed again.

_Don't bother, we're through._

Even in text messages, Skylar was impossibly formal. People never understood how she had ended up with Reid. Well, the people that knew. Not even his best friends, the sons of Ipswich, knew about them.

Reid and Skylar had been sneaking around for about six months. They had been an official couple unofficially. As in, they never went public. Skylar knew why she didn't want to go public. She didn't want to deal with the rumors that would be flying around. Rumors about how she had managed to bag the hardest to keep son.

Skylar accepted the check from the waitress and threw a couple of bills down on the table. It had been easy keeping their relationship a secret since they didn't go to the same school. Skylar had gone to Ipswich High School, the public high school.

Unfortunately, her father had come into his inheritance and wished to flaunt his money so he was sending her to Spencer. Reid didn't know about it yet, she had been planning to tell him today.

_So much for that plan,_ Skylar thought angrily. She made her way out to her shiny, black Sky roadster and jumped in. Before she could crank it, her phone vibrated again.

_What do u mean?_

Skylar smirked and wanted to laugh so badly. Reid may be good in bed but he was dense when it came to actual relationships. You don't stand your girlfriend up more than six times before she gets tired of it.

Skylar typed her reply quickly and cranked the car.

_It's over Reid. I'm not doing this anymore._

Pulling out of the diner parking lot, Skylar didn't blink when she blew past the hummer headed toward the diner. She knew that Reid was inside trying to catch up with her. He wanted to talk about it.

_To bad, _Skylar thought as she pushed down hard on the gas. She blasted down the road to her dad's new house. It wasn't until she heard the blaring horn behind her that Skylar slowed down.

Skylar hit her hand on the steering wheel when she saw Reid in the rearview. She pulled over and climbed out of the car quickly. "What don't you get Reid? It's over," Skylar shouted.

"We both know that's not what you want Sky," Reid replied as he jumped out of the hummer.

"Don't," Skylar snapped as she stepped away from Reid. "I've had it. You constantly stand me up! You're always late! I know you are cheating on me, so what is the point in us staying together?"

"I'm not cheating on you!" Reid cried. "What makes you think that?"

"Hmm maybe the pictures that slut Kate posted on her myspace of the two of you? You looked pretty cozy. Isn't she Pogue's girlfriend?" Skylar demanded. "That's really classy of you Reid. You're best friend's girl."

Reid sighed loudly and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry," he said lamely.

"That's nice but it doesn't quite make up for everything you've done," Skylar replied coldly. "I'll see you around Reid, but we are over. It's not happening again."

Reid shook his head angrily and stared blankly at her. "You have no idea how much you mean to me," he said.

"Maybe you should have thought about that when you were letting that slut take pictures of the two of you together," Skylar shot back angrily.

Reid glanced up and down the road carefully before looking at Skylar again. "One more time?" Reid asked mischievously.

"You're sick you know that?" Skylar replied before throwing open her car door. Reid slipped his arms around her waist before she could get in. His breath on the back of her neck made her weak in the knees. She still wanted him despite everything he had done. It was what their relationship had always been about, the physical stuff.

"Reid," Skylar warned. "Stop it."

"Tell me you don't want me and I will," Reid replied. Skylar knew he was smirking even though she couldn't see his face. "Say it, tell me you don't want me."

Skylar didn't reply but glanced up and down the road. Reid's lip traveled up her neck as he turned her head toward him. His lips met hers and for a moment, Skylar forgot about what a shitty boyfriend he was. She forgot about the number of times he had stood her up.

Reid twisted her around so that he was pinning her against the car. Skylar gasped as his lips traveled back down her neck. He sucked gently on her pulse point.

Suddenly Skylar remembered the pictures and the hickey that she had seen on Kate the next day. Skylar shoved Reid away from her and glared at him. "I don't want you," Skylar spat. "Stay the hell away from me."

Stunned, Reid stepped away from her and let her leave. He had really screwed up and he knew it. She wasn't going to forgive him this time and that hurt more than anything else did.

**Not many changes to this chapter or the next one. There have been several made from chapter 3 on. I hope you enjoyed it! Review and let us know what you think please!!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Skylar sat in the driveway staring up at the new house. She was here to get her stuff so she could move to the dorms at Spencer. She rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car.

Skylar threw the front door open and headed up the stairs to her room. She grabbed her messenger bag and two large suitcases full of clothes, shoes, and accessories. She lugged it all out to her car then went back inside for the boxes.

It was somewhat sad to Skylar that her entire life had been reduced to three boxes. Inside were photographs, posters, random objects, and some books. She stacked them up and headed back to the stairs.

"Here let me help you Sky," her twin Austin said. He grabbed the top two boxes and led the way back down the stairs.

"Thanks A. Did you get all of your stuff packed?" Skylar asked. Austin and Skylar looked so alike it was scary. Both had bright green eyes, were tall, and were covered in freckles. Skylar's hair was red, while Austin's was dirty blonde, but it had red in it too.

"Yeah, I finished packing this morning. How was your date," Austin asked glancing at her with a smile. He knew all about her relationship with Reid. He thought Reid wasn't good enough for her.

"I don't want to talk about it," Skylar replied shooting him an angry glance.

"What happened Sky," Austin asked.

Skylar rolled her eyes angrily. "Let's just say that he finally lived up to his potential and I broke up with him," Skylar said quickly. She put the boxes in her trunk and looked back at her brother.

"I'm sorry," Austin replied. "I won't say I told you so, but I'm glad that you are done with him."

Skylar shook her head and glanced up at the house. "It's weird, this morning I was so excited to tell him that I was transferring to Spencer, but now it all seems so pointless. Why do we have to change schools anyway?" Skylar murmured.

"I know what you mean. When I told the guys, they said I was going turn into some rich, jerk like the sons and never speak to them again. It's just a school does it really matter who we go there with?" Austin said darkly. He had never gotten along with Reid.

"Apparently it does," Skylar said before slamming her trunk shut. "I'll see you there ok. I really don't want to deal with dad right now."

Austin nodded and waved as she drove down the drive. He felt bad for her, she had really cared about Reid. She had wanted to make the relationship work more than she would ever say.

---

It took Sky 20 minutes to get to Spencer from her dad's new house. She found the student parking lot and picked out a space. She grabbed her purse and jacket before going inside to get her room information.

Skylar pushed open the door to the office and stood there patiently waiting for the secretary to notice her. Skylar coughed softly and smiled when the woman looked up. "Hello, I'm Skylar Brian. I need to get my schedule and room assignment," Sky said politely.

"Of course, here is your schedule, map, room key, and in this bag are your uniforms," the secretary said quickly. "If you have any questions feel free to stop by anytime."

Sky nodded and smiled again. She made her way back out into the hallway and out into the hallway. Sky smiled when she saw Austin climbing out of his red jeep next to her car.

"Want me to help you with your stuff?" Austin asked. "I can go get my information once we get you set up."

"Sure," Sky said quickly. She started to say something else but froze when a black hummer pulled in two spots down from her. Austin followed her gaze to the hummer and clenched his fists angrily.

Reid jumped out of the hummer and swung the keys around his finger. He locked the doors and started to walk to the dorms. He froze when he saw Sky and Austin.

"What are you doing here," Reid demanded in a loud whisper as he crossed the lot to Sky.

"We go to school here," Austin snapped.

"Since when," Reid demanded growing louder.

"We start tomorrow," Austin said venomously. "I suggest you stay the hell away from my sister. You've hurt her enough Garwin."

Sky met Reid's gaze and looked away quickly. "Go away Reid, people will see and we both know how much you hate for people to see us together," Sky spat.

Reid shook his head and stormed away glancing back at Sky several times. "Are sure we have to go to this school," Sky asked Austin. "I mean we could join the circus, we don't really need to go to high school."

Austin shook his head and threw an arm around Sky's shoulder. "Yeah but if you want to go to Yale you sort of have to graduate from high school

"Maybe we can find a way around that," Sky suggested as she grabbed one of her suitcases.

"Whatever, you aren't dropping out of high school because one guy was an ass," Austin said quickly. "Besides if he messes with you, I'll hurt him."

"Thanks A, I appreciate your highly overprotective tendencies," Sky joked before following him into the dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sky tossed in her bed and glanced at her alarm clock. five in the morning. She groaned and sat up. It was pointless to try to sleep anymore. She climbed out of bed and pulled on her shorts and a t-shirt. She slipped on her running shoes and grabbed her ipod.

Sky walked over to the track and stretched slowly. Running always made her feel better. Sky jogged around the track several times slowly falling into a steady rhythm. She ran until her legs shook and she had a hard time breathing. The sun was rising over the horizon as she made her way back to the dorms.

She snuck through the halls trying not to make to much noise. Sky unlocked her room and stepped in shutting the door behind her.

"Where have you been," a voice said from behind her.

Sky jumped and turned around. "Reid? What the hell are you doing in here?" Sky demanded.

"I couldn't sleep. I had to see you," Reid said crossing the room to Sky. He moved to push her against the wall but Sky pulled away from him.

"No, I told you we are over! Leave me alone," Sky ordered angrily.

"Come on babe, you know that what we have will never really be over. You want me," Reid said in a low voice.

Sky swallowed hard and looked away. "Get out of here Reid before I start screaming rape," Sky threatened.

"Well I know you like it rough, but I never thought you were that kinky," Reid replied smoothly.

"Seriously Reid get out of here! My brother is right across the hall," Skylar reminded him.

"Then we'll have to be quiet," Reid said grabbing Sky and pulling her against him. "You can be quiet can't you?"

Reid kissed Sky hard as she struggled against him. Sky bit his lip and tried to pull away from him. "Reid, don't, get out of here now," Sky warned angrily.

Reid went in for another kiss but Sky kneed him in the crotch. "Jesus Sky," Reid groaned.

"Get out before I really hurt you," Sky shouted as she threw her bedroom door open. She waved Reid out of the room and locked the door behind him. "Like that'll actually keep that pig out of here." She gathered her clothes to go take a shower.

Sky walked quickly to the bathroom and climbed into the showers. "Did you hear about the new girl?" a high squeaky voice asked desperately. Sky turned to see who the girl was, but kept her face hidden. It was a girl with curly red hair.

"No what about her," another girl asked quickly.

"Apparently she has something going on with Reid Garwin! I saw him coming out of her dorm this morning. She must work fast since she just got her yesterday," the redhead replied. "She must be a total slut."

Sky sighed and shut off the water. She wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the shower. "Actually Reid came to see me but I threw him out. I mean why would I want Spencer leftovers? If I were going to hookup with someone, it wouldn't be him. Jerk isn't my type," Sky said to the girls.

"Really, what is your type?" the redhead asked.

Sky glanced in the mirror and then back at the girl. "I like men, not boys like Reid Garwin," Sky said before pushing open the bathroom door and heading back to her dorm room. She could tell it was going to be a very long semester.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated lately I have been crazy busy, school started and I have had a ton to do! This is where the differences in this version and the one in **3 stories for Readers **start. I tweaked the scene just a little to make the drama build a bit slower. That way when everything does get revealed it will be way more intense!!! Also I don't own The Covenant or any of its characters.

Chapter 4

Sky threw on her uniform and quickly fixed her hair and makeup. A knock sounded loudly on her door. Sky sighed loudly and threw the door open. A tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes stood on the other side.

Sky raised her eyebrows curiously. "Can I help you?" Sky asked quickly.

"Hi, are you Skylar Brian," the boy replied.

"Yeah, it's Sky though. No one calls me Skylar," Sky said extending her hand. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Tyler Simms. The Provost asked me to show you around the school and help you find your classes today," Tyler said before shaking her hand.

Sky smiled at him easily. "It's nice to meet you Tyler. Where are we starting?" Sky asked.

"How about the dining hall?" Tyler suggested.

"Sounds good, I could use some breakfast after the morning I've had," Sky replied darkly.

"You want to talk about it," Tyler asked softly.

"It's not a big deal. Some girls saw this guy coming out of my room this morning and automatically assumed that I was some slut and we had done it," Sky explained. "Are all the girls here like that?"

"What jealous gossips? Yeah pretty much," Tyler replied. "So what was he doing in your room then? I'm sorry that's none of my business."

Tyler turned bright pink as Sky laughed. "No it's ok. I was dating him but we broke up yesterday. He didn't think I meant it and wanted me to take him back," Sky said carefully. "I wouldn't though. He is a terrible boyfriend. We dated for six months and he never introduced me to his best friends. I don't even know their names."

Tyler raised his eyebrows in surprise. This guy sounded a lot like Reid. "So who is this guy? How did you two meet?" Tyler asked trying not to pry but failing.

"We met over the summer at a party. I knew I shouldn't get involved with him but I did anyway. The draw of the bad boy I guess," Sky said with a roll of her eyes. "I would really like to forget he ever existed."

Tyler nodded quickly and smiled reassuringly at her. "Most of the guys here aren't like that. I'm sure you'll find someone to replace him with soon. I mean if that's what you want to do not that you have to," Tyler said scrambling to maintain his cool.

Sky smiled at him and pushed open the large wooden door in front of them. "I guess this is the dining hall," she said taking in all the uniformed students eating. All the heads had shifted toward the door to get a look at the new girl with the youngest Son of Ipswich. "What are they all staring at?"

"Um, they're staring at you," Tyler whispered. "I should have told you. People make a big deal about who I hang out with because I'm a son of Ipswich. Sorry."

Sky blinked repeatedly and glanced at Tyler. "You're a son of Ipswich?" Sky whispered.

"Yeah why is that a problem?" Tyler asked.

Sky glanced around the dining hall and saw that people had turned back to their food. Apparently, she wasn't as interesting as they had all thought. "No, it's not a big deal. Sorry I didn't mean to freak on you. It's just…," Sky trailed off, blushing crimson. "Nothing never mind."

"It doesn't sound like nothing," Tyler pointed out.

"No really forget about it," Sky replied. "So this is the dining hall?"

"Yeah it is," Tyler said slowly. He was really confused about her reaction to him being a son. She was new though, how much could she know? Of course Chase had been new too and he had known way to much about them. "You're a senior right?"

"Yeah I am, I don't know why my dad made us transfer now," Sky whined.

"Us," Tyler asked.

"I have a twin named Austin. His dorm is actually right across the hall from mine," Sky explained.

"That's cool though, I don't have any siblings. Well my friends Caleb, Pogue, and Reid are like my brothers but its not the same thing," Tyler said. He noticed the way she stiffened when he said his friends' names. Something was definitely up with her.

The bell rang loudly causing Sky to jump. "Where to next," she asked quickly. She handed Tyler her schedule so he could lead the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been trying to post the new chapter for a week but the site kept kicking my out. Totally random but here you go! Also special thanks to jennyabc and Nikki Massacure for helping me out with the story! They have some awesome ideas and I can't wait for you guys to get to see what happens with this crazy love triangle we've created!! I don't own The Covenant or any of its characters, Caleb would never leave my room if I did.**

Chapter 5

Tyler led the way through the halls of Spencer to Sky's first class. Austin was standing outside the door when they arrived with a tall boy with brown eyes and hair.

"Hey Sky. How's your first day going?" Austin asked with a smirk.

"You already heard?" Sky demanded.

"It was a little hard not to hear with all the yelling," Austin replied before glancing at Tyler. "Hi, I'm Austin, Sky's brother."

Tyler shook Austin's hand and smiled. "I'm Tyler Simms, it's nice to meet you," Tyler said quickly.

Austin gestured toward the other boy and smiled. "This is Caleb Danvers. Caleb this is my sister Skylar," Austin said.

Skylar smiled brightly and shook Caleb's hand. "Hi its actually Sky, you're captain of the swim team aren't you? You guys are the best in the state," Sky asked.

"Three years running," a boy with long brown hair said as he joined the group. "I'm Pogue Parry."

"This is Sky and Austin Brian. They just transferred in from Ipswich High School. They're both swimmers," Caleb explained.

"Nice," Pogue said sizing up Austin and checking out Sky. "Are you guys going to try out for the swim team?"

Sky glanced at Austin before replying. "Maybe, what events do you guys swim," Sky asked.

"I swim freestyle. 100 and 200 meter," Caleb explained.

"Butterfly," Pogue said quickly.

"Me too," Austin said bumping fists with Pogue.

"I do the backstroke," Tyler said. "What about you Sky?"

"All of them actually. My specialty is freestyle though," Sky explained.

"She's like the female Michael Phelps," Austin teased.

Sky rolled her eyes and laughed. "I wish. Are we all in this class together," she asked.

"Yeah, we are," Caleb explained. His eyebrows rose in confusion when he saw how pale Skylar had become. "Are you ok?"

Skylar watched as a blond head bobbed through the crowd toward them. Reid emerged with a freshman girl clinging to his arm. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard before joining his friends. "Morning, fellas," Reid said cheerfully.

The freshman was still recovering against the wall behind him as Reid stared at Skylar. She shook her head angrily and directed her attention to her brother.

**Think I could get away with slapping him,** she thought.

Austin face didn't change when he heard her voice in his head. They did it all the time, even though they didn't really know why they had these powers. **I wouldn't try it Sky, the other sons don't know about you and Reid, **Austin pointed out.

"Thanks for showing me around," Sky said softly to Tyler. "I really appreciate it." Sky raised up on her tiptoes and gently kissed Tyler on the cheek. She felt a familiar surge of power as Tyler's head turned and he caught her lips in a kiss. Sky smirked slightly as she kissed him back.

Austin coughed loudly from behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Sky stepped back from Tyler and smiled at him. Caleb and Pogue studied Tyler closely noticing the confused look on his face. Reid clenched his fists angrily and resisted the urge to slam Tyler into the wall and beat him senseless.

"We'll save you guys' seats," Tyler said before leading Sky into the classroom.

"Wow, I have never seen Baby Boy act like that before," Pogue said with admiration.

"What's gotten into him," Caleb asked curiously.

"Who knows? He seems like a good guy though. The last guy she dated was a total ass," Austin said shooting Reid an angry look. "He stood her up all the time and wouldn't even introduce her to his friends. Besides is that weird behavior for Tyler?"

"Tyler never does stuff like that dude, he's ridiculously shy," Pogue explained.

Reid shook his head angrily and started to walk back to the dorms. "Reid, where are you going," Caleb called after him.

Reid waved him off and continued on his way. He really did not want to discuss his ex-girlfriend and his best friend making out anymore. "Back to the dorms," Reid called over his shoulder.

"What's gotten into him," Pogue asked Caleb.

"I don't know," Caleb replied as he glanced at Austin. Caleb had a feeling that Austin knew about what was going on with Reid. "Let's go we're going to be late."


	6. Not a chapter, but an update

Bad news guys, my computer is fried. I'm not entirely sure how it happened, but I took it to geek squad and they said the mother board is fried. The good news is that my files are retrievable but I have nowhere to put them until I get a new computer and its going to be a couple of weeks before that happens. There won't be any updates until then. I swear once I get the computer everything is getting updated though. I'm handwriting everything until I can get a new one so look for all of my stories to get updates plus a couple of one-shots, sequels, and some new stories too. I am going to finish all of my stories so don't think any of them are not going to be finished.


	7. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Amazing news readers!! I am currently writing this on my brand new computer, which means updates are coming very soon. I have to get the files transferred from the old computer to the new one, but once that happens we will be back in business!! So check out my page to see what I have been working on and be on the lookout for updates to everything as soon as humanly possible!!


	8. Chapter 6

I am sorry this has taken so long! Expect regular updates though now that all of my files have been moved. All of my stories are getting updated so check them out as well!!

Chapter 6

Sky sat down next to Tyler and shot a glance at him from the corner of her eye. She felt bad using Tyler like that, but Reid deserved it. Of course he probably didn't realize that she knew he and Tyler were best friends. Reid had never told her about any of his friends.

**I think you picked the wrong one Sky, **Austin thought as he walked in with Caleb and Pogue. They took the seats behind Sky and Tyler. **Reid went back to the dorms. He is pissed. **

Sky rolled her eyes and glanced back at her brother. **I don't really care if Reid is pissed or not A. He did that on purpose. He's trying to make me jealous, **Sky explained.

**I know Sky but it looked like you were doing the exact same thing. Besides, Tyler seems like a nice guy. How do you think he'll feel when he realizes that you are using him, **Austin pointed.

Sky twisted around and shot her brother an irritated look. "We need to talk after class," she said quickly.

Caleb and Pogue exchanged glances before looking at Tyler. He shrugged in confusion and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sky," Tyler said softly. Sky turned quickly to face Tyler and smiled reassuringly at him.

"You ok Tyler? You look kind of sick," Sky replied.

"I'm fine, listen about before… I didn't mean to… I mean I think I meant to but I shouldn't… what I'm trying to say is that…," Tyler mumbled embarrassedly.

"Tyler its ok really. It was an accident. Not that it wasn't nice, but I get that you didn't do it on purpose. We just met, that would be weird," Sky said for him. In reality, she had only known Reid's first name when they hooked up the first time.

"Ok, I'm really sorry though I shouldn't have," Tyler started to say.

Sky quickly cut him off, "Tyler seriously its ok. If it makes you feel better I forgive you."

"Thanks," Tyler said turning bright pink. The teacher walked in at that moment halting all conversation.

"Class we have two new students. Skylar and Austin Brian. Please stand up," Mr. Clark said. Sky and Austin stood up slowly. "Tell us about yourselves please."

**Oh great, you go first please, **Sky thought quickly.

"I'm Austin, we just transferred in from Ipswich High School. I swim and I play lacrosse and soccer," Austin said before sitting back down.

"I'm Skylar, but everyone calls me Sky. I swim too which takes up most of my time but I also dance," Sky said.

"Exotic dancing," a guy called from a few rows back.

"Mr. Abbott your humor is not appreciated. Apologize please," Mr. Clark ordered.

Sky turned quickly to look at the guy. He was leering at from the row behind Austin, Caleb, and Pogue. Sky knew who he was the instant she saw him. He was the guy Reid had saved her from when they first met.

Sky raised her eyebrows at him waiting for him to say something. "Something wrong Aaron? You can't remember how to form an apology," Sky asked mockingly.

"I'm not apologizing to Reid Garwin's whore," Aaron snapped.

Austin jumped out of his seat before Sky could say anything. His fist collided with Aaron's nose causing blood to go everywhere.

"Austin," Sky shouted as she pushed Pogue out of the way. She grabbed at her brother's arm only to catch the back of his hand with her face. Sky fell back into Pogue as Caleb grabbed a hold of Austin and pulled him back.

"Enough," Mr. Clark shouted as he slammed his briefcase on the desk. "Aaron, you and both the Brians are going to the Provost's office now. Mr. Danvers, Mr. Parry will you be kind enough to go with to make sure there are no further issues?"

Caleb and Pogue nodded silently. Tyler handed Sky her bag after she picked her brother's. Caleb kept his hand on Austin's shoulder in case Aaron said anything else. The group filed silently out of the classroom.

They had only gotten a few feet from the classroom before Austin pulled away Caleb. He grabbed Sky's arm and made her stop. "Look at me please," he said softly.

Caleb, Pogue, and Aaron stopped a few feet away to give them some space. Sky turned slowly and met Austin's gaze. "I'm fine A," Sky said softly. **Its not like I haven't been hit before. **

**Exactly, it was an accident. I'm so sorry, but Aaron…** Austin thought quickly.

"It's fine really, its not your fault I got in the way," Sky said shooting a glance at Aaron. "Let's go." Austin let go of her and followed her down the hallway.

"You two are paying for my hospital bills," Aaron said angrily.

"If you don't shut up asshole I'll give a black eye to go with that broken nose," Sky snapped.

"Like you could bitch," Aaron said under his breath. It wasn't low enough for Sky and Austin to not hear though. Austin lunged first causing both Pogue and Caleb to grab him. Sky dodged around them and slammed her fist into Aaron as hard as she could.

Everyone froze as Aaron stumbled back into the wall. "Whoa," Pogue said in admiration. He grabbed Sky in case she decided to take another swing at him. "Come on Rocky, we need to get you the Provost's office before you two tear him apart."

Sky nodded slowly and let him pull her down the hallway to the office. Caleb was doing his best to keep Austin and Aaron separated.

**How are we going to explain this, **Sky asked Austin.

**I think the truth is our best option, **Austin thought back.


	9. Chapter 7

**I do not own The Covenant or any of its characters, I wish. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Sky and Austin stood in front of the Provost not listening to his shouting. He was extremely upset with them. Not that they blamed him, they had gotten into a fight in their first class on their first day. He could expel them if he wanted to.

"Would one of you care to explain how this fight started," Provost Higgins demanded.

"Aaron called her a whore, what did you expect me to do sir," Austin replied angrily.

"I expect you to deal with the issue in an adult manner, not attack him like a hoodlum. You and your sister will be serving detention for the next two weeks. You will also not be permitted to tryout for the swim team," Provost Higgins declared.

"What? Because of one fight that we didn't even start," Sky shouted. "Aaron's not even getting punished for his behavior and we get detention and this ridiculous thing about the swim team."

"I don't think our swim team needs two members who can't control their tempers. Perhaps this will teach the two of you to behave better in class," the Provost snapped.

"Perhaps it will teach them to take themselves and my generous donation elsewhere. I'm sure there are several other schools that would be more than happy to be understanding about this incident," Mr. Brian said from behind Sky and Austin.

Sky visibly stiffened at the sound of his voice. She and her father had never gotten along. He thought Austin was amazing, but Sky always ended up disappointing him no matter what she did.

"Ah, Mr. Brian. I'm glad you could come to this meeting," Provost Higgins said nervously.

"You two go pack your things, you're leaving," their father ordered.

"That won't be necessary," Provost Higgins said quickly. "Perhaps I was too hasty in my punishment. The two of you can serve just the detention. I'm sure the swim team will benefit from having two athletes like yourselves on it."

"I'm sure it will," Sky muttered under her breath. She rolled her eyes and glanced at Austin. "Can we go back to class now sir?"

"Certainly," Provost Higgins replied. "Mr. Brian there is something I would like to discuss with you."

Mr. Brian nodded silently and motioned for Austin and Sky to wait for him outside. Sky grabbed her bag and brushed past her father. She threw her bag on the bench outside the door and sighed loudly.

"That went well," Austin mumbled as he sat down next to her.

"I can't believe dad is in there buying our way out of this," Sky replied. "This place is insane. What is wrong with these kids? Its like they don't appreciate anything but a good drama!"

"Glad to know you have such high opinions of us all," Caleb said from a few feet away.

Sky's head snapped in his direction. Pogue was standing next to Caleb giving her an irritated look. "I'm sorry, its not all of you just people like Aaron," Sky explained.

"You're right about him," Pogue pointed out with a shrug. "We're not all like that though."

Sky nodded silently before glancing back at the door. "I'm getting out of here before he comes out. Tell him I had to pee or something," Sky said quickly. She grabbed her back and started to walk away.

"Sky you can't keep avoiding him," Austin called after her.

"Watch me," she called over her shoulder as she rounded the corner. She stormed back toward the dorms not paying attention to where she was going. It wasn't until she ran into someone that she looked up.

"Slow down Brian you'll hurt someone," Reid said in irritation.

"Sorry," Sky mumbled growing embarrassed. "I'm trying to get as far away from my dad as possible."

"He's here," Reid asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Austin and I got into a fight with Aaron Abbott. The Provost called our dad," Sky explained.

"Why were you two fighting with Aaron," Reid asked curiously. "You don't even know the guy."

"He called me a whore," Sky replied. She didn't mention that he had actually called her Reid's whore. Reid didn't need to know about that.

"He's a douche bag, forget about it," Reid said easily. They fell into an awkward silence neither knowing what to say.

Sky briefly met Reid's gaze before speaking. "Listen, earlier with that guy Tyler," Sky explained pretending to not know she had kissed one of his friends. "It was an accident. I don't want you to think I kissed some random guy because I was trying to get back at you."

"Then why did you kiss him Sky," Reid asked.

"I told you it was accident. I didn't mean to kiss him, it just happened," Sky replied in annoyance.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all it was," Reid said.

"You know what, forget it. I don't owe you an explanation. I thought that after everything that had happened between us you would be a little more understanding but I guess I was wrong," Sky snapped. She pushed Reid out of her way and started to walk away.

Reid grabbed her arm before she could get very far though. "You don't get it do you Sky," Reid demanded as he pulled her around to face him. "You can kiss anyone you want, like you said we're through. But not him, leave him out of this!"

"What the hell are you talking about 'leave him out of this'? What does he have to do with us," Sky demanded. She didn't think Reid was actually going to admit that Tyler was his best friend.

"Nothing," Reid snapped realizing his mistake.

"Obviously he does or you wouldn't be so mad about what happened," Sky pointed out.

"Forget it Sky," Reid replied.

"No, you're the one that brought it up. Is he your roommate or something," Sky asked.

Reid released her arm and stepped away from her. He shook his head angrily and stared at her. "Yeah he's my roommate and one of my best friends, but I think you already know that," Reid said studying her closely.

"How was I supposed to know he was your roommate and friend? Its not like you ever told me anything about them or introduced us," Sky cried in frustration. "You know what Reid, we're through and I can do whatever the hell I want. If that means I want to hook up with Tyler then I will. You can be the one to explain to him how we know each other so well."

"You don't think Tyler will care that he's getting my leftovers," Reid said viciously.

Sky's hand slammed across Reid's face before she realized what had happened. She gasped and pulled her hand in toward her chest. "Reid, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to," Sky started to say.

Reid rubbed his jaw before speaking. "Yeah you did Sky," Reid replied. He walked past her without another word.

Sky watched him walk away, fully aware for the first time he was hurting too.

**Reviews are love!**


	10. Chapter 8

Sorry this took so long, I have to thank DanaO1230 for her awesome review! It totally made my day and caused me to update! Anyway I don't own The Covenant or any of its characters! Enjoy and Review!

Chapter 8

Sky was almost late to her next class but she slipped in the door just as the bell was ringing. She grabbed the first empty seat she found and sat down. She glanced around and noticed that Caleb was sitting on the other side of the room with Reid. Sky sighed and shook her head.

"Guy problems," the girl seated next to Sky asked.

"You could say that," Sky replied. "Skylar Brian, but everyone calls me Sky."

"We also call you the girl who gave Aaron Abbott the black eye," the girl said impressed. "Sarah Wenham my boyfriend Caleb told me about the fight. You ok?"

"I'll be fine," Sky said quickly. "How long have you and Caleb been together?"

"Three months," Sarah said with a smile. "What about you? What's with all the sighing?"

"I just broke up with my boyfriend, if you can even call him that," Sky explained.

"Hmm what happened? If you don't mind me asking," Sarah asked.

"He was a crappy boyfriend, he also cheated on me," Sky replied. "It's my own fault though, I knew he was all wrong for me. Just couldn't resist the draw of the bad boy."

"I know how that is," Sarah said quickly. "My roommate Kate just broke up with her boyfriend for another guy. He's not even giving her the time of day. She's pretty sure he's hung up on someone else."

"Kate Tunney," Sky asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know," Sarah said in surprise.

"Spenser gossip mill, you hear everything even if you don't want to," Sky said quickly. She glanced over at Reid.

_**This is stupid, I can't believe I am freaking out over a break-up. I'm Reid Garwin this doesn't happen to me!**_

Skylar visibly tensed when she heard Reid the first time. Skylar's grip tightened around her pen as Reid babbled about wanting her back.

_**She was right though, I was cheating on her. Like an idiot, I should have told her how much she meant to me, maybe I wouldn't have lost her if she knew.**_

Skylar flinched slightly and shut her eyes. She focused on the connection between her mind and Reid's, not understanding why she could hear him. The only person she ever heard was Austin.

**We've got a problem, **Sky thought.

**Are you ok,** Austin thought urgently.

**I can hear Reid now, like I hear you, **Skylar replied.

**That's not possible Sky, he's not like us**, Austin thought.

**Maybe it's because of our connection to one another. He wants me back Austin. What am I going to do, **Sky thought desperately. She knew they would never work but she didn't think she could resist Reid for very long.

**You want me to handle it, **Austin asked with a smirk.

**No, I'll come up with something,** Sky replied before disconnecting from him. She glanced in Reid's direction.

Sky jumped when a hand waved in front of her face. She turned to Sarah who was sitting in her seat looking at her expectantly.

"You still with me Sky," Sarah asked.

"Yeah, sorry I zoned out for a minute there," Sky explained.

Sarah glanced over at Caleb and Reid and smiled slightly. "Yeah you zoned out. You sure you weren't checking out Reid Garwin," Sarah asked.

"Trust me, he's not my type," Sky replied. "Remember, bad experience with a bad boy. Reid oozes bad boy." Sarah nodded silently as the professor called the class to attention.

"You're right but if you don't like bad boys I know the perfect guy for you," Sarah whispered with a mischievous grin.

"So, I think you should have lunch with me," Sarah once class had ended.

"Um, ok," Sky said slowly. "Why are you looking at me like that? Are you planning something?"

"You'll see," Sarah said quickly. Sarah led the way out into the hallway where Caleb joined them. "Caleb you already know Sky right?"

"Yeah, we met this morning. Your father was a delight," Caleb said sarcastically.

"What did he say to you," Sky said in embarrassment.

"Your dad's new money isn't he," Caleb asked.

"Yeah he just inherited it from his dad," Sky explained.

"I can tell," Caleb replied easily. He held the door to the cafeteria open for Sarah and Sky. They joined the line and got food joking around as they went.

"We sit over there," Sarah said leading Sky to the table. "You've already met the rest of the guys haven't you?"

"Yeah, hey Pogue. Tyler," Sky said easily. She settled into the seat next to Pogue nervously. A tray slammed down next to her causing her to jump in her seat.

"Sorry Sky," Austin said as he sat down next to her.

"It's cool," she replied.

"So, Sky tell me about the boy," Sarah ordered. Everyone glanced at Sky curiously waiting for her to speak.

"It's not a big deal," Sky said quickly.

"Ok you have to talk because I am so tired of listening to these guys talk about cars and swimming," Sarah pleaded.

Sky sighed slightly and glanced toward the door. Her gaze caught the ice blue one of Reid as he walked in. She quickly glanced away from him. "Um, we met at a party over the summer," Sky started to say. "We started dating shortly after that, but we didn't tell anyone. We were going to different schools and he had a reputation. I didn't want to be another notch in his bedpost."

"Apparently that's all you were though," Reid said as he sat down.

"Reid," Sarah said angrily. She hit him on the arm and shot an apologetic look at Sky. "Reid isn't known for his sensitivity."

"All I'm saying is that if you had really meant something to him you would still be together. Unless you're the one that broke it off," Reid said examining Sky closely. "Maybe you're just a tease, but I wouldn't worry to much about that baby. I'm sure I can fix that for you."

"Go to hell," Sky said as she stood up. "The most important person in his life was always himself. He didn't give a damn about me until it was through. Do me a favor and stay far away from me unless you want a black eye like Aaron."

Sky grabbed her bag and stormed angrily out of the cafeteria. She spun around when she felt someone grab her arm. She was prepared to hit the person thinking it was Reid.

"Hey," Tyler said softly. "I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Sky lowered her hand and her lip quivered. "I'm fine," Sky croaked. She had been doing so well. She hadn't let the breakup affect her. Now she in the hallway of her new school about to burst into tears in front of a boy she barely knows.

"You don't look fine," Tyler pointed out. "Come on, I know somewhere we can go." Tyler held out his hand and waited for Sky to take it.

She nodded slowly before taking his hand. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Tyler said leading her out of the school.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Is this the part where you kill me," Sky asked suspiciously.

Tyler laughed loudly and glanced back over his shoulder at her. "Trust me, this isn't the part when I kill you," Tyler explained.

Sky gasped when she saw the lake in front of them. "Wow, this is impressive Tyler," Sky said softly. "You bring girls here often?"

"No, I don't," Tyler replied. "I come here to think and you look like you could use some time to think."

Sky dropped her bag on the ground and sat down on top of it. She stared out at the lake wistfully. "Things were so simple when we started dating, I don't know how they got so complicated," Sky whispered.

"What was he like," Tyler asked as he sat down next to her.

"It doesn't matter Tyler, I just want to forget all about it. There's to much pain," Sky replied. She glanced briefly at Tyler before looking out at the lake. "Enough about me. Distract me, tell me about your girlfriend."

Tyler blushed slightly and glanced down at his shoes. "I'm not dating anyone right now," Tyler explained.

"You aren't? I figured a guy as cute as you had all the girls throwing themselves at you," Sky teased.

Tyler shook his head slowly and sighed. "Lots of people think that because Reid and I are best friends we're just alike. He's a total ladies man, different girl every week. He's gone through 12 girls since the end of the summer," Tyler said. "I'm not like that though, I like to get to know a girl first. What' the rush?"

Sky's fists clenched when Tyler mentioned the number of girls Reid had been with while they were together. "Can I ask you a question," Sky asked hesitantly.

"Yeah sure," Tyler said meeting her gaze.

"Does Pogue… I heard…," Sky trailed off unsure of how to ask.

"Go ahead," Tyler said. He had a feeling he knew what she was going to ask.

"I heard a rumor that Reid had hooked up with Pogue's girlfriend. Does Pogue know," Sky asked.

"No, Pogue doesn't know that it was Reid. He swears that it was a one-time thing. They were both drunk. Kate and Pogue had gotten into a fight and Reid was there to comfort her," Tyler said.

Sky nodded absorbing what Tyler had said. She didn't get how Reid could do that to one of his best friends. It was low even for him.

"Sky, you can't tell Pogue ok? It would kill him if he knew it was Reid," Tyler pleaded.

"Tyler trust me, that is not something I want to get involved with," Sky said honestly. "I won't say anything I swear."

Tyler nodded a couple of times and glanced back down at his shoes. "Can I ask you a question," he asked softly.

"Of course," Sky replied.

"This morning… before our first class," Tyler trailed off unsure of what he wanted to ask her.

Sky twisted suddenly and leaned closer to Tyler. She rested her hands on his shoulders as she drew closer to him. Her lips brushed gently against his, tentatively searching for his question.

Sky pulled back slightly and met Tyler's bewildered gaze. "No, the first one wasn't on purpose. This one was though," Sky whispered.

Tyler nodded once before catching her lips in a brief kiss. The sound of the bell ringing echoed across the grounds. "We should get back before we miss our class," Tyler said quickly. He stood up and offered Sky his hand.

Sky let Tyler pull her to her feet and grabbed her bag off the ground. She dusted it off before slinging over her shoulder and following Tyler back up to the school and the gossiping students.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It wasn't until after her last class that Sky saw Reid again. She was headed back to her dorm when someone pulled her into a janitor's closet. Sky gasped loudly when the person pushed her into the wall.

In the dark Sky couldn't tell who had grabbed her. It wasn't until his lips hit hers that she knew. "Reid," Sky said lowly as she tried to get away from him. "Reid stop it."

His lips traveled down her neck causing her head to tilt back involuntarily. Reid took what advantage he could and pulled her closer to him. "You know you don't want me to stop," Reid whispered in her ear. "Tyler will never be able to do to you what I can." To demonstrate his point Reid's hand began sliding up her thigh.

Sky grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Reid, no we are through," Sky hissed angrily. "Get your hands off me right now or I will turn you in for sexual harassment."

Reid stepped back from her knowing she meant it. "Fine, have it your way," Reid snapped. "Trust me Tyler is never going to be able to keep you satisfied. I'll be more than happy to pick up the slack. I'll even keep it a secret for you."

"You're disgusting," Catherine cried. "There is nothing going on with Tyler and I. Even if there were it's none of your business."

"It will always be my business," Reid said before shoving the door open and walking out.

Sky shook her head angrily and adjusted her skirt. It was just like him to think that he could still control her. Suddenly without warning, an image flashed through Sky's mind. It was the first time she and Reid had had sex. They were tangled up in her sheets and she was moaning softly. Sky flinched and shook her had to chase memory away.

_She'll come back, she knows no one else can do that to her, _Reid thought smugly.

Sky's face scrunched in confusion. She didn't understand why she could hear Reid like she heard Austin. It was getting to be to much to deal with and she had only heard him twice.

Sky pounded on Austin's door and waited on him to answer. He flung the door open and stared at her in confusion. Without a word she showed him what she'd been hearing from Reid.

"Sky that was way to much information," Austin said as he waved her into the room.

"Well I'm sorry A, but it's been a weird day," Sky explained.

Austin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He motioned for her to sit on the bed. "Has this ever happened before?"

"No, never, the only person I've been able to hear is you."

"Until now."

"Yes, until now. I don't know what to do Austin. It's driving me crazy. I don't want to hear him like this."

"I don't blame you, maybe you should talk to him about it."

"That's the worst idea I've ever heard. I can't talk to him, how am I going to explain my powers?"

"Then I don't know what else you can do Sky. Obviously there are still feelings between the two of you. Maybe you should explore them."

"Wait, you hate Reid! Now you're telling me that I should explore my feelings for him. You've lost your mind Austin!"

Austin shook his head at her. "I don't know what else to tell you Sky, I don't like the guy. It's obvious that you still do though."

Sky stood up and headed toward the door. "Thanks for nothing Austin," she snapped as she threw the door open and headed back to her room. She crossed the hallway and paused at her door. Maybe Austin was right, maybe she did still have feelings for Reid. It was pretty obvious that he regretted losing her.

Sky sighed loudly and rushed toward the stairs. She went down to the next floor and wandered down the hallway looking for Reid's room. She cautiously knocked on the door.

It swung open revealing a disheveled Reid. He stared at her blankly, waiting for her to say something.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something."

Reid waved her inside and leaned against his desk. "What do you want to talk about Sky?"

Sky purposely looked anywhere but at him as she spoke. "Do you regret what happened with us?"

Reid gave her a puzzled look. "Which part? Us dating or us breaking up?"

"All of it, do you regret all of it," Sky asked finally meeting his ice blue gaze.

Reid held her gaze as he contemplated his answer. "No, I don't regret it, I don't regret any of it. How could I?"

"You've got a funny way of showing it," Sky commented.

"What's that supposed to mean," Reid demanded.

"Our relationship was never simple or easy Reid. We hid it from just about everyone. Your best friends didn't even know about me! The only other person who knows about it is my brother."

"Well it was never supposed to be a relationship Sky, you were the one who decided we needed to put a label on what we were doing because it made you feel cheap. I believe those were your words anyway," Reid replied.

"So that means you don't tell anyone that you are at least seeing someone? You and I have to act like we've never met and its making things incredibly difficult for us!"

"So let's get back together," Reid suggested.

"Yeah after you hooked up with one of your best friends' girlfriend? I don't think so idiot," Sky snapped.

"Then what do you want from me Sky," Reid asked leveling her with a smoldering gaze. "Do you want to pretend we've never met? Do you want to come clean? Or do you want to work out a new arrangement?"

Sky didn't like the way Reid smirked when he said new arrangement, but she couldn't resist asking. "New arrangement?"

"Friends with benefits," Reid said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Yeah with our sexual history that sounds like an excellent idea," Sky said sarcastically.

"Hey, we took turns picking where we were going to do it and sometimes things happen," Reid replied innocently. Sky shifted uncomfortably knowing what was going next, a trip down memory lane. "I never knew you were such an exhibitionist."

"You bring out the worst in me I'm afraid."

"Trust me, it was NEVER bad," Reid replied cockily. "What was your favorite place?"

Sky shook her head at him, "I'm not playing this game with you Reid. I am here to figure out what we are going to do, not to end up in some weird new thing with you!"

"Mine was probably in my parents' garage. Remember doing it on the hood of the jag? My dad has no idea."

"You are perverse."

"And you only liked me because I put out," Reid replied with a pout. "You told me that first night, you just wanted to have some fun. How was I to know you were so into fun? I mean we could argue that a large part of this is your fault."

Sky looked at him stunned. "You're right Reid it is my fault, I was stupid enough to fall for a jackass like you. I'll see you around," Sky snapped before storming out of his room.

Reid smirked as his door slammed. It was only a matter of time, he just had to play his cards right and she'd be back in no time. He just hoped Tyler didn't get caught in the cross fire.


End file.
